bakemonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukihi Araragi
Tsukihi Araragi (阿良々木 月火, Araragi Tsukihi) is the younger sister of both Koyomi Araragi and Karen Araragi, and the youngest member of the Araragi family. She is the younger half of the Tsuganoki Second Junior High School's Fire Sisters. She is nicknamed Rara by her childhood friend Nadeko Sengoku. She is the titular protagonist of two arcs: Tsukihi Phoenix and Tsukihi Undo. Appearance Tsukihi is a young girl with black hair and dark gray irises. She wears a sunny side-up egg-shaped hairclip on the right side of her hair and, like the rest of the Araragi siblings, has an ahoge. Due to her habit of changing her hairstyle, her hair is currently cut short to resemble a bob cut (previously, she sported longer hair that extended beyond her shoulders). Her wardrobe consists of bright-colored yukatas and kimonos which vary in length. Personality Unlike her sister Karen, she prefers doing indoor activities. Contrary to her personality, she constantly changes her hair style and is short-tempered to the point that Koyomi describes her as having hysteria. Rosokuzawa is mentioned to be Tsukihi's boyfriend by her brother, and she says she's in love with him but has a chaste relationship. Despite being a member of the Fire Sisters, Tsukihi admits that she doesn't have the drive to do things like her older sister, although she says that she shares her siblings' belief in justice.Nisemonogatari Episode 10: Tsukihi Phoenix, Part 3 Plot ''Tsukihi Phoenix Tsukihi stays at home during the majority of summer vacation. At home, she has to deal with the suspicious activities of her older siblings, and her violent fit was, fortunately, evaded by the two.Nisemonogatari Episode 08: Tsukihi Phoenix, Part 1 She is soon left alone at home after Koyomi and Karen head to the Kanbaru Residence to meet Suruga. Upon Koyomi's return, however, two mysterious guests head to the Araragi Residence: the onmyouji-shikigami teamup of Yozuru Kagenui and Yotsugi Ononoki. Without any idea of what is in store for her, Tsukihi answers the door, only to be overwhelmed by Yotsugi's '''Unlimited Rulebook'. The powerful attack completely destroy's Tsukihi's upper half, causing Koyomi to lose himself in a fit of rage, although Yozuru was able to disarm him before he could hurt anyone. It was there that Yozuru reveals that Tsukihi is a "fake" sister and is an immortal oddity called the phoenix. Due to her nature as an oddity, Tsukihi quickly recovers from Yotsugi's attack; meanwhile, Yozuru and Yotsugi decide to leave after Shinobu asks for the two to retreat for the meantime. As Tsukihi rests at home, Shinobu decides to explain the truth behind Tsukihi's existence, pointing out that Tsukihi is actually not a phoenix, but a supernatural cuckoo called the "Dying Bird", who reincarnates itself as a child in the womb of a chosen mother, which in this case is Koyomi's mother. Soon, Tsukihi wakes up, only to be shocked upon discovering that Koyomi stole her first kiss, and they had a short talk about their current relationship as siblings. This talk would give Koyomi the drive he needs to take on Yozuru and Yotsugi.Nisemonogatari Episode 11: Tsukihi Phoenix, Part 4 ''Nekomonogatari Black'' In episode 1 of Nekomonogatari Black, Tsukihi awakes Araragi Koyomi by trying to hit him with a crowbar. After things clear up the two of them talk about love. In episode 3 she meets a flustered Araragi in the hallway after he had investigated Hanekawa's house. She then prepares to give Koyomi a kiss which is met with violent rejection. Afterwards, she talks about how there has been a monster cat on the loose (Black Hanekawa) that is attacking people and that she and Karen were afraid Koyomi had fallen victim to one of those attacks. As heroes of justice, she and her sister decide to hunt down the cat, but she is quickly convinced otherwise by Koyomi. Nekomonogatari White In episode 3 of second season, when she and Karen arrive at Senjougahara's, she has a very long braid of hair. This is strange, as she had short hair in Nisemonogatari, which might indicate that her hair grows incredibly fast, possibly a trait of phoenix regeneration. Trivia *Tsukihi's first name (月火) literally means "fire of the moon". However, the kanji can also be read as "getsuka", which means "Monday and Tuesday". Alternatively, it can be written as "月日" which means "time". References Navigation es:Tsukihi Araragi Category:Characters Category:Females